The Woman in the Dress
by asaneismRnuTs
Summary: A dress, shoes not meant for walking, dorothy's ruby slippers and a tie. Sounds interesting? Once again it's all about BB. PWP


**Disclaimer: **Let's see, I'm a poor history student working on my MA… does that sound like someone who owns the rights to BONES or "The Wizard of Oz?" Yes that's right, once again just borrowing these things to have a little fun, and really if FOX has any problem with it, they'll just have to try and understand that this is what happens when they take BONES off screen for more than a frigging month!

**A/N:** I think it's been established on the show that Booth does NOT cheat – so I'm taking the artistic freedom to pretend that Booth and Camille never got together at the end of 'The Truth in the Lye'.

The Smithsonian in Washington D.C. really has got a pair of Dorothy's ruby slippers on display, and as we all know the Jeffersonian is the BONES-verse's version of the Smithsonian. If you wanna check them out go here:

http://americanhistory. yous:  First and foremost thank you Medusa for being my beautiful beta! You bring out the best in me. I guess I also have to thank Mr David Boreanaz for being his gorgeous talented self – it's a good thing that you don't get bad teeth or gain weight from eye-candy because the I'd be left with false teeth and weigh about a ton. Last but not least a huge _thank you_ goes out to my caffeine addiction for keeping me awake at night and thus making me lie in bed thinking up fics. Now let's move on with the story.

"**The Woman in the Dress"**

Why she had worn that dress she really didn't know. Of course the dress wasn't in anyway as revealing as the dresses she'd worn in Las Vegas, but still, not really what she'd normally wear when going to work. The dress was a dark purple halter neck with the hem just below the knee. Why she had opted for stockings held up by a garter-belt instead of pantyhose AND put on a pair of heels that really was NOT comfortable at all was yet another thing she couldn't quite explain. To her defence she had worn a cardigan on top of the dress and had spent most of her day behind her desk doing paperwork, but still not really an outfit she'd normally wear to work on a run of the mill Wednesday.

Well, rationally she knew that dressing like that was a way for a female to attract a suitable male. Of course most of the people at the lab hadn't taken notice of her attire. Angela had whistled at her when she walked into her office, but Angela was different, she noticed something like this and also Angela had been with her when she had bought the dress so really when you thought about it – Angela didn't count!

Zach and Hodgins had been working on some remains from the bone storage and had hardly lifted their heads from the autopsy table to look at her when she had asked them about the progress of their investigations. Cam had been stuck in a meeting with the rest of the department heads and Booth had blown by the lab and her office for exactly two and half minutes around 9.30 am to have her sign off on some evidence she had work on with him. Two and a half minutes – all of which they had spent in each others face yelling at each other once again arguing why she couldn't have a gun.

All in all a very uneventful routine Wednesday, where the work wasn't really interesting enough to capture her complete attention, which was why she found her mind wandering to why on earth she had worn that out fit. Then suddenly she was ripped out of her train of though, when her cell phone went off letting her know she had an incoming text message. She picked up the phone and opened the message.

"_Nice dress Bones – REALLY nice dress!"_

She put the phone down. She could feel a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. So he had noticed! Damn him and his sharp federal perceptive abilities and unreadable poker face! Her phone beeped again.

"_Pretty sure them heels weren't meant for walking – let alone working in the lab!"_

The smile on her face from that message was one mixed with humour, reminiscence and longing. Humour and reminiscence because she could still remember the feel of Booth's hands on her body when they were in Las Vegas and longing because if she were being perfectly honest with herself, he was the suitable male she had dressed to impress.

The fact that he had noticed after all made the warmth she had been feeling in the pit of stomach for months spread to the rest of her body. For the first time in years she really didn't want to be at work. She looked at her watch 2 pm still hours to go before the day was over, she needed to get out of her office but she didn't want to risk not being there if Booth should happen to stop by again. Maybe she could leave a note at her office telling him that she was taking a walk in the museum. Another message appeared on her phone.

"_Dorothy's ruby slippers in 20 minutes – see you there!"_

Temperance looked at the phone as if it had suddenly turned into some alien contraption. How did he do that? He always knew what she was thinking. As she started to stand up from behind her desk the phone went off again

"_Oh and Temperance – loose the panties ;)"_

Her jaw almost dropped to the floor when she read that last line and she had to lean upon the side of her desk her knees had suddenly turned into jelly and it seemed as if the temperature within her office had gone from warm to tropical. Without thinking she slid her hands under her skirt and pulled off the piece of lace that were her panties, and dropped them into one of the desk's drawers before making her way towards the door of her office.

Of course this was the time Angela decided to check in on her. "Bren… honey have you had lunch yet? You know what they say-" The look on Brennan's face made Angela stop the rant she was about to let out. "Sweetie? What's wrong?" Temperance shook her head and cleared her throat to get her equilibrium and voice back. "Erm, no Ange, nothing's wrong I just need to… er… got to go meet Booth at the museum."

"The museum? Booth's at the museum?"

Angela looked at her best friend. The look on her face, the twinkle in her eyes along with the sudden urge to go to the museum part of the Jeffersonian all suddenly made sense to Angela – she was after all pretty much psychic when it came to things like this. "Well I won't stand in your way then, just a little friendly advice, Wednesday – big with the field trips!" Angela stepped out of Brennan's way and watched the good doctor all but run out of the lab as quickly as her anything but reasonable heels would let her.

When she got to the museum she made her way toward the _"Wizard of Oz"_ part of the collection. She had been to the museum more times than she could really start to count, and she knew exactly where she was going. She was a girl after all and the prettiness of Dorothy's ruby slippers had not been lost even on her. Booth was nowhere to be seen. She let herself get lost in girly thoughts of appreciation of the shoes displayed in the case in front of her. She started to wonder if maybe someone had played a really cruel prank on her when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Sometimes you really piss me off you know that?" His voice was a husky whisper but his mouth was so close to her ear that she could hear every nuance in his words. "When I woke up this morning I had hoped to be able to take care of some of those boring details that I have had put on the backburner lately, but then when I saw you earlier today that plan went to hell."

She was almost shaking and his left hand started to move from her waist and began playing with fabric of her dress at her neckline, "I can't believe you're actually wearing this dress or these shoes – are you trying get me fired? Because since leaving you at your office…I haven't been able, to get one productive thing done all damn day." When he stopped talking his body was pressed against her backside and she could clearly feel exactly why he hadn't been able to concentrate.

Just when she was about to turn in his arms she heard a female voice and felt Seeley freeze. "Sixteen-year-old Judy Garland wore these sequined shoes as Dorothy in _The Wizard of Oz_." The couple turned they heads and looked at the tour guide standing in front of a group of 5th graders. "In the book, the slippers are actually silver, but they were changed to ruby for the movie to make them stand out more." The young female tour-guide took one look at the couple standing in front of the display case and shook her head. She'd seen both of them around before, Dr Brennan was quite famous around the museum and there wasn't a female at the Jeffersonian who didn't know who her partner was. "Let's move along and go see if maybe we can find a lion, a tin-man or a scarecrow" The guide winked at the couple before leading her group away to another part of the exhibition.

"Well Angela did warn me about the fieldtrips." Temperance had a wicked gleam in her eyes when she finally turned around in Seeley's arms and placed her arms around his neck. Seeley smirked at her as he bent down to capture her lips in a kiss that made her completely forget that they were in a very public place. She felt Seeley's hands roam over her body and felt him smile against her lips when he felt through her dress that she had followed his instructions.

Seeley however had a bit more presence of mind to move them into a darkened corner of the display room. Temperance didn't notice the move until she felt the wall against her back. Their kisses became deeper and more urgent and their hands were moving almost franticly over the other party's clothing. Seeley's hands moved their way up under her skirt caressing her stocking covered thighs, moving past the garter-belt and coming to a rest on the perfect globes of her ass. A moan escaped Temperance's lips as she felt his hands moving over her naked skin and after having loosened his tie around his neck she moved to unto his pants and made a move to free his erection from his underwear. When her mission was completed Booth grabbed her buttocks even firmer and lifted her body making her wrap her legs around his waist and thrust into her scalding heat.

She had been dripping wet since his last text message so the feeling of his dick buried to the hilt inside of her made her moan from pleasure. Her head lulled back against the wall eyes closed and with each of his thrusts another moan fell sounded. "You have to stay quiet baby." Seeley was whispering though gritted teeth, willing himself not to let out any moans and groans himself. It didn't seem as if his warning was getting through to Temperance however, if anything she was getting louder.

Never let it be said that Seeley Booth couldn't handle himself in a sticky situation or think on his feet. The next time her mouth fell open for another moan he grabbed his tie hanging loose around his neck and carefully stuffed it into her open mouth. That made her eyes shoot open and she looked at him in wonder. "I told you to stay quiet" His voice was muffled against her neck as he bent slightly to get more momentum. Temperance ground her pelvis against Seeley's pubic bone and the added friction upon her clit made her come completely apart in his arms, taking him with her as her inner wall clenched like a vice around him.

Carefully settling Temperance back on her feet Booth removed his neck-tie from between her teeth before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Mmmmm, if I had known this is how you react to me wearing a dress I would have given in to Angela a long time ago." Temperance smoothed down her skirt and helped him straighten his suit out. "Well, where do you think Angela got the idea? Never wondered why all of the sudden she thought you should wear dresses and heels more often after we came back from Vegas?" The glare she shot his way was all for show, in reality she was thrilled that had cared enough to conspire with her best friend.


End file.
